A Hunter Hayes Love Story
by Emzybear
Summary: What happens when an artist joins the Rascal Flatts Thaw out Tour along with Hunter Hayes and Sara Evans? Sparks may fly! Story will be better, Im just horrible at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this idea when I was at the Rascal Flatts with Hunter Hayes and Sara Evans concert that I went to this weekend. It's a Hunter Hayes love story! Also, pretend that Taylor Swift doesn't exist in this story because my oc will be using her songs. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Ariana Rose White and Im going to tell you a story. I was born in Jonesboro Arkansas. It is a small town. I followed my older brother's league and started playing piano at the age five. At the age of seven, I started playing guitar. I would play at family reunions and parties. Everyone in Jonesboro knew who I was by my being able to play two insturments at the age of nine. At the age of twelve, I picked up a liking for the violin. So at the age of thirteen, I was able to play three instruments. And then something amazing happened. When I was sixteen, I was signed to Atlantic Records in Nashville. I had several demos and then I released a Christmas album. Then about a year ago, I release my first self-titled album. Now, my second album called Fearless was released a few months ago. The a month ago, I got a call saying Rascal Flatts wanted me to join their Thaw Out Tour. Hunter Hayes and Sara Evans were both going to be joing the tour also. I of course agreed!<p>

* * *

><p>An: That was just a little background info for the story! Is this story worth writing? The first chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, so here is chapter 2 of A Hunter Hayes Love Story! I really hope you all enjoy and please take a second to review even if all you have to say is 'its good', I'd be fine with it as long as you review!

Link to the outfit: http:/images2(dot)cafemom(dot)com/images/user/gallery/post_1492157_1233257507_med(dot)jpg?imageId=12434581

Anyways, this will probably be short but Im sorry.

* * *

><p>I woke to Kelly Clarkson's song <em>Stronger<em> blaring from my phone. I had set the song to be my morning alarm. I reached over across the bed and turned the alarm off. I hadnt really gotten that much sleep, I was too excited. I then quickly looked at the time. _11:00am._ That meant I had an hour to get ready and eat a bit of breakfast before I had to meet with Rascal Flatts, Sara, and Hunter at Gary's house.

I was slowly getting out of bed stretching, when there was a knock on my hotel door. I walked over to it and opened it and saw my mom standing there already dressed.

"Morning sweetie." She told me giving me a quick hug. I hugged her back. "Hurry and get dressed." She told me. "I'll be waiting in my room." She told me before closing the door. We had arrived in Nashville yesterday from our hometown in Arkansas. We were gonna be staying here through working in the studio for the tour and things like that. And I got to bring my mom with me because she is my manager. I was lucky to have her in my life.

I got out my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash out of my large suitcase. I quickly hopped into the shower and quickly shaved, wash my hair and then washed the rest of my body with my new body wash. I hopped out and quickly dries my hair and left it to dry curly. I put on deodorant and then went to one of my suitcases and got out my yellow cap sleeve dress that comes to the knees. I grabbed my lucky pair of socks that had the number 13 written on it in black. Then I grabbed my favorite pair of brown cowboy boots. I then headed back into the bathroom and put on chapstick with a thin layer of gloss over it then I put a thin line of black eyeliner on my bottom eyelids. I looked into the mirror and smiled happy with the final product. My light brown hair had mostly dried and was now falling into wavy curly and at the ends they turned into ringlets. I smiled and walked over to the bed and picked up my phone. It was now 11:45. I grabbed a black jacket in case it was cold and grabbed my white over the shoulder purse and headed to the door and shut it behind me. I walked over the door beside mine and knocked. A minute later, the door opened, my mom was standing therewith her purse and coat in her hands.

"Ready?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I nodded and grinned. "Yep."

"Alright, let's go to Gery's house then." She told me closing the door.

We walked to the elevator and got in and and rode it down to the lobby. We then headed to the car and got in and made our way to Gary's house.

* * *

><p>An: Sorry its so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought.


	3. READD! IMPOrTANT TO READERS!

A/N: Okay, it has come to my attention that people who have been writing 1D stories have been getting warning about getting deleted and reported because of the 1D stories! So I will uploading my 1D stories, Hunter Hayes story, and Riker Lynch story onto Wattpad! My Wattpad name is Emzybear! I will be starting to upload there so, keep an eye out!  
>-Thanks xoxo Emzybear<p> 


End file.
